1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic recording-reproducing head allowing for execution of both a recording process and a reproducing process, and to a magnetic recording-reproducing unit using the magnetic recording-reproducing head.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a magnetic recording-reproducing unit has been used to execute a recording process and a reproducing process for a magnetic recording medium such as a hard disk. This magnetic recording-reproducing unit is equipped with a magnetic recording-reproducing head allowing for execution of both a recording process and a reproducing process.
Various proposals have been made to improve performance of the magnetic recording-reproducing head. Specifically, to improve recording and reproducing characteristics, a magnetic head for recording and reproducing and a magnetic head for erasing are used together (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S64-042504). The magnetic head for recording and reproducing allows for switching between a recording function and a reproducing function, and the magnetic head for erasing allows for switching between an erasing function and a reproducing function.
However, the recording and reproducing characteristics of the magnetic recording-reproducing head may be still insufficient and therefore, there is room for improvement.
Accordingly, a technology for obtaining excellent recording and reproducing characteristics is expected.